Normal, right? Wrong
by PrincessBreeze
Summary: Namine is starting a new school, new city, new life. Almost average fanfiction. But what happens when crazy things start to happen? Lots of comedy, or at least an attempt at it. Rated M for a reason! If you want to know who pairs up with Namine, read!


A/N: Sorry about all of this confuzzlement, but I'm back with a whole different mindset! I have a whole brand new idea for this story, and it's going to be damn right better than my other ones! So I'm going to eat watermelon jolly ranchers and drink African and Chinese imported teas and update as much as I can!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Kingdom Hearts? NO, stop being a smartass. I don't own the stores, or that female/male singer. NO, IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE I OWN THEM EITHER! STOP BEING SUCH A SMARTASS!

Tifa: The readers are getting impatient, Hun.

Cloud: What she said.

Me: Okay, okay.

My heart was pounding as I sat up from my bed. It was Sunday, September 3rd and it was the day before I went to my new school. I got out of my bed, stretched my arms and ran down stairs, still in my tight white tank top and my extremely loose blue pajama bottoms. I lived in a very large home, a mansion some may call it. I went into the kitchen and sat down at the marble island, and nearly inhaled some toast that my mother left me on her way to work. I ran back upstairs and quickly got ready to go, putting on my _Yeah Buddy!_ Hoodie and my jean shorts and sneakers that I got from _Hot Topic._

I walked down to the train stop and sat down on a bench with the ticket that my parent gave me and waited for the train, looking around at the beautiful sights. Twilight Town was indeed a big city, and nothing like the peaceful place that I spent my childhood in Destiny Islands. I waited about 10 minutes alone, and finally the train stopped.

The whole thing was crowded like it was a one of those Justin Beaver concerts, except old ladies, business people and various adults, teens and young children were there, and they weren't screaming. Maybe except the annoying young children.

I went inside one of the less crowded… well less crowded than the other ones who had people face planted in the windows…train cars and sat down. I was in between someone who looked my age, maybe a year or two older than me with a beanie hat, some kind of short sleeved shirt that barely covered his stomach and some long baggy pants. The shirt kind of looked like it might've belonged to a female, but I wasn't complaining when he had such a toned body.

_Ooh, someone thinks that the guy is hot._

Not because of that...

_Sure._

Because he might squish me and my tiny Namineness.

_Let's just go with that._

Oh shush.

By the time I was done fighting with myself, I was blushing madly and everyone was looking at me like I was some cute puppy. Because by the same moment, the guy that was sitting next to me had his arm around me. I froze. What the… He smirked at me. "What's your name, angel?" I blushed even deeper. "Umm…hum...Nami-"

My bus stop was called and I jumped and dashed like a mad woman off of the bus.

That was creepy… But at least it wasn't a middle-aged creep. I took my directions and walked in the crowded street until I finally got to them mall. I go inside the mall and it's HUGE.

I walk in and get along on my wild adventure and get to shopping!

After I got to like the fifth store, which was Aeropostale, my hands and arms were filled with bags and I was ready to pass out. It felt good to shop without my sister… Our parents got divorced, and Tifa, my mother took me and Zack, our dad took Kairi. That's how I got to move. I missed my sister somewhat, but we developed a hate-hate relationship once we hit middle school. Now, my mother is re-married to Cloud, who I could've sworn is my real dad. He loves me like I was his own, and he's very protective. But not too protective... Or maybe so…

Anyways, I was walking on my way out and decided to stop and call Cloud, so he could pick me up because I was NOT bringing all this stuff on the train… When I had bumped into this girl... Who had only one big bag from Victoria's Secret. She had on very exposing clothes and had no body for it. Her hair was brown and curled outwards, and she had way too much hairspray on… I'm not saying that I'm the prettiest flower on the tree, but she definitely wasn't either.

She dropped her bag and all of this sexy lingerie and stuff came out... I just stood there blank faced. None of my bags fell because of the way I was holding them. "My apologies." I bowed. She picked up her bags and started growling at me and saying some kind of nonsense and cursing that I just processed as "" while I just walked away. I was not trying to get into a fight when it wasn't even my first day of school.

I took another mad dash to the entrance and quickly called cloud, after trying 5 times to unlock my phone, and waiting 30 seconds, and trying 5 times again, and finally ending up using my Google thing and changing my password to 1313. I called Cloud and he answered before the first the first ring.

"Namine! Where are you? You were supposed to call 5 minutes and 45.987 seconds ago! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? I'LL KILL HIM!"

I pause.

"Cloud, I went to the mall. Not on a date. Now can you please pick me up?"

"…..Oh, right... Sure I'll be there in 10 minutes and .7823 seconds."

"Okay, smartass."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing."

"Okay bye."

I put my phone in my pocket and waited with my phone timer. Cloud ended up being 0.0001 seconds late. He pulled up in his black Lamborghini and honked the horn loudly at me.

"CLOUD! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Oops… that's what you get when you call me a smartass."

"Well you are 0.0001 seconds late."

I threw all my bags in the back and sat in front next to Cloud. We put on unnecessary shades on and unnecessarily loud music on until we got home.

Cloud is like my long lost brother or father... More brother. Just how Mom is more like my sister. Once I got out, I kissed Tifa and Cloud on the forehead, and plopped down on my bed, and got ready for the next day.


End file.
